Spirit to Body
by MichelleAngela
Summary: The brothers and their father face the heart ache of losing one of their own. Only a miracle could bring him back now. HIATUS!
1. Unexpected Ambush

_Hello Readers! I'm Michelle Angela and this is my first fic posted here on this site. __I will take any sorts of reviews. If you hate it then tell me, if you like it I'll keep typing it up! Have any advice or critiques? I'll take them too! _

_Now, I haven't come up with a title for this fic yet. Alias was one that came to mind, but I wasn't sure. Sooo if any of you readers out there can help me come __up with a nice title,it would be apprieciated!_

_With that said..._

_Read Away_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the plot.**

* * *

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter beckoned his youngest son into the Meditation Room. "You must put a stop to your childish ways, my son. 

Pulling these pranks on your brothers is starting to wear thin and cause tension amongst us."

"But -"

"My son, you are much too old for these sort of things." Master Splinter continued.

"But, Master Splinter, I didn't do it this time, I swear - I - " he tried to explain.

Master Splinter merely raised a hand for him to stop. "I do not wish to hear any excuses for you behavior, Michelangelo. Now, your brothers aren't exactly happy with you at the moment. I advise for you to go for a bit while I talk to them. Then we shall talk about your punishment when you return. Understood?"

Mikey nodded. "Yes Sensei." he bowed to his father before exiting the room.

He never got a chance to defend himself. If it was Leo, he was sure that Master Splinter would have at least listened to _him_. It was a complete mystery to him as to who did those pranks on his brothers because it sure wasn't him. His potentially assigned prank had completely missed him and instead got Klunk who was now suffering a case of the itches.

_One of them set me up _he thought as he passed the Dojo.

"Mikey is really becoming more like kid everyday." Donnie was saying. "It's time he cleaned up his act."

Mikey peeked into the Dojo, making sure he was silent as possible.

"He's lucky I didn't pound tha snot outta him. " Raph was talking now. "If I see his face..." he finished his sentence with a roundhouse kick at the punching bag.

"Why do we even bother with - ."

Mikey didn't get to hear the rest of his eldest brother's sentence because at that moment Casey Jones and April O'Neil came through the door. Quickly, the orange banded turtle removed himself from where he was eavesdropping and grabbed his skateboard just as his brothers were coming out from the Dojo.

"What's up, Mike?" Casey greeted. "Feelin'... itchy?"

Furrowing his eye ridges at the human, Mikey shook his head no. The hinted word didn't dawn on him. "I'm hitting the tunnels." he said and brushed passed him. "Later, dude."

"What's wrong with Mikey?" April asked, watching him leave

"He's jus mopin' cause he got in trouble for his pranks." Raph said, sheathing his sais. "Big baby."

Casey paused. "His pranks?" he repeated. "Aw, man...Look, Mikey didn't do any of those things - I did."

Leo and April narrowed their eyes, Donnie looked wary and Master Splinter merely perked his ears up. Raph, however, looked on the verge of beating his best friend to a pulp.

"You sayin' that you were the one who - ?" Raph stopped for a moment, apparently at a loss for words. "How come you didn't get, Mikey, then?"

"I did, man." Casey insisted. "His was tha itchin' powder. I dunno what happened! "

"Casey Jones!" April scolded in anger.

"Meww.." Klunk purred in agony, covered slightly in white dust, scratching himself feverently against the stone floor.

"That explains a lot." Donnie said shortly.

"Yeah." Casey laughed nervously.

"Casey Jones, you're a dead man!" Raph shouted, throwing himself at the human and the two of them wrestled around on the floor.

"What do we do about Mikey?" Leo asked. The guilt of wrongfully accusing his youngest brother was starting to sink in.

Master Splinter sighed softly. "I think it best to wait until he comes home."

* * *

Mikey carried his skateboard under his arm, his thoughts swirling on what just happened. This wasn't the first time, he got into trouble, but it was the first he was getting in trouble for something he didn't do. He could see as to why they would blame the pranks on him, as he was famous for doing most of the jokes around the lair. 

His brothers were just speaking out of anger. They didn't mean half the things they were talking about or at least he hoped so. Besides, Master Splinter would probably give him the usual extra evening practices as always.

It was nothing new.

And now that Casey and April were there, maybe his brothers would all calm down a lot faster. For some reason, Mikey found himself going over what his human friend had greeted him with

_"What's up, Mike? Feelin'... itchy?"_

It suddenly hit Mikey like a dumbbell. Casey was the one who did all those pranks on his brothers! He shook his head as he reached his destination, reminding himself to beat up on the hockey masked vigilante when he got the chance.

"Here. we. go!" Mikey shouted, laying out his skateboard and jumping on board.

The sea green turtle pushed himself down the tunnel and once gaining enough momentum, placed both feet onto his ride. Before he knew it, flashes of green and grey were zooming past him as he sped down the sewer tunnel on his. He rounded sharply down another exit, the wheels scraping against the concrete at the sudden turn.

His heart pumping wildly against his chest, Mikey bent forward, the tail ends of his orange bandana flapping behind him as he prepared to jump. Hopping off into the air, the turtle accomplished a 180 and landed smoothly on a water pipe. He skidded across the rusted metal, balancing himself as to not fall over.

His body swelling with adrenaline, he shouted, "Cowabungaaaa!" and spiraled into the air.

As he glided in the air, the front of his skateboard caught on something and he was sent hurtling backwards after being hit in the stomach. He collided against the ground, the sewer water splashing around him. As he made to stand, something hit him upside the head and he fell against the wall. On the verge of unconsciousness, Mikey felt hands feeling around his skin and faint whispers around him. As he regained his senses, the sea green turtle felt a small prick on his arm.

"No way, dude!" he cried out, knocking over whoever had been administrating the fluid into him from the syringe.

Mikey whipped out his weapons, somersaulting back to keep a good distance between himself and the enemies that were now surrounding him.He stumbled a bit, his vision become blurry as he tried to concentrate on his opponents. His heart felt like it was ready to burst from his chest and his felt ready to explode! Something wasn't right.

_Swit!_

"Hi-ya!" Mikey exclaimed, blocking a blade that came down on him from behind. He spun around and front kicked the attacker into the wall.

He wrapped his left chuck round the sword, whipping it out of his attacker's hands before thwacking him on the head with the other. Leaping over the now unconscious opponent, he started executing swift attacks on the other enemies that were now swarming him for a bit of action. As he roundhouse kicked a cloaked figure across the tunnel, he caught a glimpse of his surroundings only to find that his predicament had grown worse as more men spilled from various tunnels.

"Aw, c'mon..." Mikey slurred, shaking his head. He paused, leaing against the grimy walls of the sewer, trying to get the are to stop spinning. It was ridiculous!

One of the standing men took this to his advantage and charged at the turtle on time out. Mikey sighed heavily at the amateur and simply stuck out his leg, too drowsy to even lift up an arm. The cloaked man, tripped and fell, hitting his head hard on the cement bottom of the shallow murky water. A smirk graced the young turtle's face as he faced off the group of opponents.

"Today is Sooo not my day." he muttered, trying to raise his arms in a combat stance, but they suddenly felt extremely heavy - like lead.

_What the shell did they poke into me? _he thought as he suddenly found himself unwillingly fall to his hands and knees. _I gotta call the guys... I..._

He croaked out desperately for his Sensei, hoping somehow he'd feel or hear him before he collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Master Splinter was jolted from his meditation by a sharp pang. It was filled with pain and shock, the fear that accompanied was too much to bear as he tried to zero in on the source that could cause such a start in himself. The old rat took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and opened his senses to the things all around. 

His whiskers twitched as he smelt the scent of blood coming from a sewer tunnel not too far away. Humans. They had been close, but it seemed that had left just a few minutes ago, obviously in a great rush. He sniffed again, his ear flattening against his head as he heard a clatter from outside his door. His temperamental son and Mister Jones must have gone at it again. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, shaking his head slightly at such foolishness. It was beyond his reach to stop it.

_**"Mas...ter... Splin'er..."**_

The elderly rat's smile was wiped off his face in a second, replaced by a deep frown.Michelangelo. It was his blood he smelt mixing in the air with the scent of humans. His youngest son was nearing his death...he could feel it in him.Something had to be done. He would die before he lived to see any of his sons buried.

Standing swiftly, Master Splinter grabbed his walking stick, swung open his doors and entered the lair. His three sons were now piled on the couch,seemingly content on watching some vampire movie that Casey Jones had brought over, who was currently sitting before them on the floor.

"My sons...Mister Jones, Miss O'Neil," he began, calling for their attention. Three heads turned to look at him while Casey and April jumped a foot in the air, startled by the entrance of the mutant rat. Master Splinter looked at them gravely. "Your brother is in serious trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Leo demanded, his eyes narrowing as he stood from the couch.

"You want us to go look for him?" Donnie added as he followed suit.

Raph squeezed his hands into fists. If it was Leo or Donnie telling him that Mikey was in trouble, he'd assume the kid fell over on his skateboard and broke a leg, but when Master Splinter looked the way he did and sounded the way he did. It was much worse.

"The kind of trouble that could lead him to death..." Master Splinter answered in a soft voice. He narrowed his eyes, avoiding the shocked faces of his sons and company. "Let us not dawdle. We must get to him quickly."

Leo followed after his father, the others falling into step behind him. He found himself becoming wracked with guilt for not being able to sense his youngest brother's distress. With the distractions he set himself in, he failed to pick up on anything around him. If Mikey was... Leo shook his head at the depressing thought.

_You better hang on, Lil' bro_

"Good work." a familiar voice drifted from down the tunnel.

**Click. Clang. Click. Plop**! Something bounced off the wall and splashed into the murky water.

"So long, Michelangelo." he mocked with a malice laugh. "Let's go boys. I have seen the proof."

Leo's eyes widened. He recognized the voice! _Bishop _

He made to go after him, but Master Splinter stuck out his arm and slowly shook his head. The elderly rat pointed to a figure lying half in the shadows.

"Mikey." Donnie whispered, breaking from the group as soon as the coast was clear.

"Oh my gosh!" April exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth as she turned away.

"Aw, man." Casey breathed at the sight of the mangled turtle. "What'd they do to 'em?"

The figure being examined over by the intelligent purple clad turtle didn't even look like Michelangelo. He layed in a pool of his own blood, which was spilling from a deep wound from his thigh, scrapes and bruises were imprinted upon him as if he had taken on a vicious beating and his veins were clearly seen through his skin as though something had been injected into him.

Raph clenched his jaw, turning away from the scene and punched the wall. "Ima kill 'im! Ima kill 'im!" he shouted savagely. "Ima kill 'im!"

"N-No... Raphie..." Mikey had awoken to the shout of his hot tempered brother. "S' a - a trap.."

"Mikey, you need to save your breath, bro." Donnie instructed around the lump in his throat.

Mikey turned his eyes to his older brother and forced a sad smile. "You...n' I both - both know..." he paused. "I'm not gonna..m'ke it."

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo ordered fiercely, tears stinging at his eyes. "You'll live."

"S' poison." was the soft response. Mikey ignored Leo, his eyes still on the on Donnie. "Bish'p...inj..ected into...m-me."

Donnie couldn't hold in the tears. He burst into harsh sobs as he let his head fall to his little brother's plastron. As much as he wished it wasn't true, Mikey was right. Bishop had shot him with a poison that was deadly to the body with no known cure. It was impossible that his brother would survive this.

"..'Kay Don." Mikey whispered. "..'S not...pain..ful. - much."

"My son." Master Splinter layed a paw on his son's forehead.

"I...lo'e you..." he whimpered, turning to his father then to the others surrounding. "A..ll...'o you.."

"Mikey. Mikey...Mikey, wake up! Mikey!" Raph growled despite the heaviness in heart as he dropped beside his baby bro. "Open yer eyes."

Leo placed a hand on Raph's shell and whispered softly. "He's..He's - " he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No!" Raph shouted, flinging off his brother's hand. Tears of anguish and grief were rolling down his cheeks. He pushed the blue clad turtle away from him.

Casey who had stayed quiet all through this, but silently sniffling came over to calm down his best friend or at least offer some kind of aide for Leo. "Raph, you have to - "

"Shuddup!" Raph shouted.

"Raph...please!" April begged, joining in to calm the tempered grieved turtle. At the touch of her hand, Raph suddenly spun around and hugged her. April was startled, never once seeing this side of her mutated friends. The woman frowned and embraced him tightly, feeling his tears soaking her hair. "It's alright." she soothed, pressing the side of her face against his chest as she let the sobs take over her.

Leo bowed his head, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor. Something scraped his foot. He hastily moved the object, but paused when he noticed it was recorder. Without thinking, he fingered it in his hands and hit the play button.

_"Whaddya stick in me?" the voice belonged to Mikey._

The others listened intently to the recording, holding onto the sound of Mikey's voice.

_"It's a poison." came the reply. Bishop. "It attacks your body within minutes and soon you'll be - "_

_"Dead." Mikey finished, his voice becoming thicker._

_"Smart turtle." _

_Someone shifted. "Whaddya want?...why'd ya - ya - "_

_"Inject you?" Bishop asked. He chuckled. "I'd rather have you dead than seeing you roam the cities trying to cause harm to the innocent people_

_above the ground. Your brothers are soon to follow."_

_"Like Shell!" Mikey's voice raised higher. He sounded angry. "Over my dead body..."_

_"Exactly." Their was slight shuffling as the static of the recorder grew louder. A loud shout of exclamation was heard. "Simple blood sample, my friend._

_You know for research."_

_Mikey mumbled something incoherently._

_"Care to repeat?"_

_"I'm gonna come back..." was the soft reply. "I'm gonna come back and - "_

_"And what?" Bishop pressed. "You'll be dead in the next few minutes. You're delusional."_

_Mikey sounded like he was sure of himself. "Ima come back, I will. When I do, you're dead."_

_**Whap **_

_"Good Work." _

* * *

_What happens? You'll have to wait and see! _


	2. Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

* * *

_"Donnie? Are you okay?" a nine year old Mikey poked his head into the room._

_Donnie was sitting by himself, his shell to his little brother as he connected legos into a form of a house. "Go away, Mikey!" he whined._

_"Wassa matter?" he asked in concern. "Should I get Master Spinter?" _

_"No," Donnie said. "Raphie and Leo said I was a geek because I know too much."_

_"So?" Mikey shrugged as he cocked his head to the side. He blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"_

_Donnie didn't answer, so Mikey left, but he returned a few minutes later with a broken toy._

_"Hey, Donnie?" he asked in his best baby voice. "Can ya fix this? Raphie threw it and it broke."_

_"I dunno - "_

_"Please, Donnie?" Mikey begged. "Pllleeeeaaaaseeee?! Pleeeeassseee? I know ya can do it"_

_"Okay..." he grabbed the wounded toy dinosaur and went to work. He connected and reconnected pieces with his tounge sticking out the corner of __his mouth. _

_After he was done he went to where Mikey was sitting watching television with their two other brothers. "You did it, Donnie!" he exclaimed, jumping __up and down. "You're tha best fixer upper, I know! I'm gonna bring ya some more toys to fix." and before he could respond, Mikey sped off._

_Leo and Raph looked at him for a moment before scrambling off the couch. _

_"Where are you guys going?"_

_"Gonna get some toys for you to fix for us too." Leo said. He and Raph sped off, leaving a grinning Donnie in their dust._

Donnie sighed in frusteration as he cleared all the equipment off his desk and watched as they clattered to the stone ground. The sounds of breaking glass and clanging metal echoed distantly around the lab, his ears ringing harshly. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to burst through and put his hands over his head in means of blocking out the memories that kept haunting him. Sobs wracked his body as flashes of his youngest brother's smiling face popped into his mind.

The goofy remarks. His playful spirit. A yearning to add joy in everyone.

Michelangelo was in fact the glue that undeniably held them together. Without him they were falling apart and it was true. Donnie couldn't recall the last time he even left his lab to see his family. Most of the day he just tankered away, getting his hands on whatever he could to distract him of the reality of it all.

Mikey. Their youngest, childlish, playful and spirited brother had left. His soul lifting into the heavens, which he hoped was now keeping a watchful eye over them because they could seriously need it.

Donnie took a deep breath, shivering as he felt a slight draft before bending down to clean up the disasterous mess.

* * *

Raphael aimed another swift kick to the punching bag, letting out a grunt at the impact. He had just returned from a night of solo gang-bashing to get his anger out. But, for some weird reason there hadn't been a hint of a crime in the city tonight. Instead, the red clad turtle had a strange feeling that he was being followed and yet everytime he took time to look around him, he found nothing.

Usually it would be Mikey following after him like a lost puppy, but...

Raphael let out a loud growl and punched the red swaying bag angrily. He held it at arms length as it came to swing back at him.

_"Are you still mad at me because I broke your remote control motorcycle?" a seven year old Mikey said one day._

_Raph glared at him. "Whaddya think?"_

_"At least you're talkin' to me." Mikey said as he climbed onto the couch, but Raph pushed him off. "I said I was sorry!"_

_"You asked if I was mad at yah. Yah didn't say anythin' about bein' sorry." Raph told him._

_"You say Potato and I say Patato." Mikey sang off key, picking himself up and shrugging. "C'mon, I gotta show you something!"_

_"I ain't done watchin' my - "_

_Mikey grinned. "Aw, please Raphie, I promise you'll love it!"_

_Raph eyed him curiously, but jumped off the couch none the less and followed his little brother upstairs. "This had betta be good."_

_"Close your eyes, Raphie." Mikey said. "You'll ruin the surprise."_

_"Whateva..." he mumbled, crossing his arms, but slowly closed his eyes._

_He heard Mikey shuffle around for a bit and then he shouted, "Open!"_

_A new red glittering remot control motorcycle was laying cautiously on his bed, waiting to be driven around the lair. The red banded __turtle looked at his little brother, wondering what to say._

_"What are you wating for!?" Mikey shouted, grinning. "Try it out! It has lots more stuff because Donnie helped fix it!"_

Raphael stopped swinging, his rage deteriorating as he recalled one of the many memories of his spiritful brother. He let out a frustrated breath as he wandered over to the couch and threw himself onto it. Apparently, he had sat on the remote because the tv turned on.

_"Micheal, stop it right this instant!" a woman with black hair on a television show was saying._

Raphael growled and changed the channel.

_"I didn't do it, mommy!" a little boy cried. "Mikey, did it!" he pointed to his twin brother._

_**CLICK**_

_"Mike! Behind you!" a woman screamed, her fac fixated in a horrified look._

_**CLICK**_

_"Now, this painting was done by Michelangelo himself. He was a real aspiring artist in the -"_

He turned off the tv, his eyes moist as he wiped at them vigorously. Letting out yawn, his eyes falling from fatigue, the tempermental turtle fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Leo cracked open his eyes, the small noise alerting him into conciousness. He lifted his head slightly from the pillow, his heart racing in slight panic. __Even though he was ten years old, the first night in your own seperate bedroom was rough; not to mention that scary movie Raph had found. It had __been called "Don't Look Under the Bed"_

_"Leo?" _

_The blue banded turtle sighed in relief at the familiar voice. "What's the matter, Mikey?"_

_Mikey sniffled, not moving from the doorway and hugged his orange blanket closer to him. "I'm scared. There's a boogeyman under my bed..."_

_"Alright, lil' bro." Leo said with a slight smile as he lifted up his sheets. "Get in - but only for tonight."_

_A huge grin broke across his face and Mikey ran across the room, tucking himself in beside Leo. "Wait...is he under your bed?" he bit __his lip, a frightened look crossing his features._

_"No." Leo murmured, his shell against Mikey's, refusing any sort of snuggling._

_Mikey didn't feel reassured. "Are you posi-ti-tive?" he turned onto his other side and attatched himself to Leo's shell._

_"Yes Mikey." he corrected quickly._

_"Well, what what if - "_

_"I'm your big brother, I won't let anything get you." Leo said._

_"Promise?" Mikey asked_

_Leo turned to face him and the moment he did, his little brother snuggled into his plastron. The older turtle smiled. "I promise, bro."_

_"Oh, and don't tell Raph, Leo." Mikey added, yawning._

_"I won't, bro."_

"Mikey..." Leo murmured as the memory faded.

Leo paused in his katas, his eyes glancing over at the indestructable glass shrine. Michelangelo's precious belongings were placed inside. His nunchucks were placed on it's stand along with his orange mask hung up on a nail behind it. A few of his comic books packed in a box with a few idolized action figuers on standing on display around it.

This is where Leo often came to meditate. Everytime he did, a strange shiver came over hims almost like he could Michelangelo still walking around being his old self. He missed that. He missed the laughter, the spirit, the joy that his youngest brother brought into himself. Although, he had never said it aloud, he admired Michelangelo and he was sure that Donnie and Raph did too.

"What the hell is your problem, Don?!" a shout vibrated from the living room.

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes at yet another arguement. He was surprised that neither had killed the other yet. This time there was no answer from Donnie, except the clattering of plates.

"I said what the hell is your problem?!" Raph demanded.

Figuring, it was time to see what was all the commotion, Leo made his way out of the Dojo and into the living room. Raph was standing beside the couch, clutching his sais as if he were ready to thrown them at Donnie's head. But, the purple clad turtle just continued making whatever he was concocting, his mind lost within his thoughts as he rambled to himself.

Raph growled, stomping up to his younger brother and shoving him hard into the wall. This emitted a small squeak from him as he snapped back into the world of reality.

"Did you not see me over there, brainiac?!" Raphael shouted, raising his fist.

"Mikey," Donnie said softly as if in a trance. He lowered his eyes, brushing past Raph and continued to prepare his tea.

The name set a spark through the red clad brother as he pressed his lips together, a foul look coming across his face. "I'm goin' out." he said.

"We all should." Leo said suddenly.

"Can't..." Donnie muttered as if realizing his two older brothers were just there. "I have to - "

"I think Mikey would have wanted us to stay together." Leo said. "Instead, we're falling apart..."

_Silence..._

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The clock on the wall struck seven and a yellow canary poked out from it's doors of the clock. "Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"

Michelangleo had always liked that clock saying it added spunk. It was probably the only reason why it still hung in it's place.

"Leonardo has a good point, my sons." Master Splinter emerged from his quarters. "I have seen your behaviors change each month since the death of your brother. I believe it is time that we continue on as a family to defending this city against those who seek to wreck havoc on innocent people. It would be something that Michelangelo would be most proud of."

"Whateva..." Raph muttered, turning and leaving the lair. The last thing he wanted was a lecture.

"Fine." Donnie agreed, rolling his eyes.

Leo sighed, watching his brothers before he bowed to his father and heading off after them.

* * *

_"Mas'er Spin'er!" a four year old Michelangelo shouted, running into the room, crying._

_"What is it, my child?" Splinter asked as he allowed the young turtle cuddle against him. _

_"I heard a boom boom..." he mumbled._

_"A what? Michelangelo, you -" the mutant rat was cut off by a loud rumble that shook the lair. _

_Michelangelo whimpered, shaking in Master Splinters arms. "Raphie says its a mons'er!"..'S gonna eat-ed me!"_

_Master Splinter sighed, reminding himself to have a talk with Raphael about scaring his brother. "My son, it is not a monster."_

_Michelangelo sniffled and looked up at his father with wide watery eyes. "..'S not?"_

_"No," he thought of a way to put in to make his youngest son understand. "They are clouds. Clouds in the sky that get angry and bump into other clouds; much like __the way you and brothers wrestle around."_

_The young turtle wiped his eyes and hiccuped. "So, is not a mons'er? Jus' clowds?"_

_"Yes, my child."_

_"Can you take us to go 'n see 'em one day?" Michelangelo asked._

_Master Splinter sighed, "Perhaps when you are older we shall go see them."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Now go and play with your brothers."_

_Michelangelo shook his head. "Mm-mm. I wanna s'ay with you." he nestled deeper into the mutant rat and let out a content sigh. _

Master Splinter rubbed his forehead as the fond memory faded away. It seemed like everyday he received another image of the times with his youngest son. He watched his three remaining sons disappear out the lair and instead of retiring to his room, the elderly rat found himself heading into the Dojo.

Michelangelo.

Walking over to the glass shrine, Master Splinter laid a paw on the small lock and opened it. He touched everything, letting the presence of Michelangelo take over himself. Never did he think he'd live to see one of his sons die before him. It had been his promise to protect his sons from harm, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

A father should never have to bury his son.

_Whoosh..._

Something caught his attention. Master Splinter looked over and noticed Michelangelo's sketch pad lying against it's shelf, untouched. He reached out and took it into his gentle hands, flipping it over. On the back, near the bottom, Michelangelo had scribbled his name across. Smiling softly, the ninjitsu master opened it to the first page.

It was a drawing of him. He had a stern, but gentle of look on his face as he leaned slightly on his walking staff with both paws. Underneath it, read in Michelangelo's messy scrawl, _"Master Splinter. My sensei, but most importantly my father."_ Master Splinter smiled softly and continued to flip through the pages of the sketch pad. He had to admit that his youngest son was the only one who really lived up to his name.

Finally, he reached the last page.

It was a human he did not recognize. Sandy hair, blue eyes, light tan with light freckles across his nose and cheeks.

Master Splinter raised his brows in question and let his eyes wander toward the bottom of the page, but all he saw was the signature of Michelangelo and nothing more.

A cool chill came over him then.

Figuring he should make himself some tea, Master Splinter took the sketch pad with him and closed up the shrine.

* * *

A fairly boring chapter, but I think you'll like the next one!

Until again! I love reviews!


	3. For Mikey

_Hello Readers!_

_I'm getting really into this fic! So, I don't see a problem in it not being finished. I basically have the story written out in my head! _

_Just a note. I made Donnie slightly OOC in **this chapter only**. _

_Thank you to all who reviewed:)_

_ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: For Mikey**

It was a crisp autumn evening as three figures leapt over a alleyway and onto the next buliding, quickly blending back into the shadows.The three mutant turtles darted across the concrete with such agility, all you could see were blurred colors of green. Though, lacking they were aware to be out of sight and kept an open eye for any crime they could intercept.

Leo glanced back his younger siblings to make sure they were behind him before leaping onto the oncoming rooftop.

It had been a long while since any of them had patrolled the city rooftops together. A heavy awkwardness was making it hard for them to act normal around eachother. The silent tension was so thick, you could slice through it with a butter knife. It was a wonder how losing someone could bring them all down.

It was just like Leo had told Mikey before his Grudge Match with Kluh. _"If one goes down. We all go down."_

And that's exactly what was happening.

"It's getting late, guys." Leo announced, slowing to a stop as he came to the edge of the apartment building. "We should go back."

Donnie came up beside him, his breath coming out in small clouds of smoke. He was panting slightly and Leo made a mental note to bring his little brother out of the lab more often to train. The last thing the family needed was a soft shell. "It's good to get out of the lair, though." he replied, crossing his arms over his plastron. "I can't remember the last time I saw the city lights."

"Mikey." Raph grunted from behind them.

"What?" Donnie said, he and Leo turning to face the red clad turtle.

"The last time you saw the city lights was with Mikey," Raph said, not looking at either of them. Instead his gaze was pointed directly at the decorative lights within the city. "Christmas was always his favorite holiday."

Leo felt his heart jump into his throat at the mention of Michelangelo. He could see Donnie freeze beside him and he could practically feel the emotions rolling of Raph like a tidal wave. With untold feelings bottled up from one another, Leo realized it was probably the best time to share. If not, they may never have the chance again considering.

"He used to run around the lair singing his own version of Jingle Bells." Leo recalled fondly.

_Jingle Bells, Raphie smells,_

_Leo laid an egg,_

_Donnie lost the battle shell,_

_and Splinter lost his fur!_

"Or when he hung christmas lights _inside_." Donnie added, smiling softly.

_"Did you guys not notice the dingy dampness of this place we call home? It needs some brightness, dudes!"_

"Tha best part was eatin' his baked cookies." Raph said, covering a small laugh with a scoff.

_"No! My perfectly made cookies are gone! Alright, which one of you good for nothing turtles ate my christmas cookies?"_

The brothers didn't know how long they lounged on that rooftop, remembering and telling. Their depressing moods swept away with the chiling wind of November and replaced by fond memories of thier goofball for a little brother. Spirits high and laughter light, the time faded into a little after midnight in which the clock tower donged loudly twelve times, causing each turtle to look up.

"Wow," Donnie said, standing up. "I didn't know it was that late."

"Time flys, that's fo' sure." Raph replied as he stretched out his limbs.

Leo smiled, a great weight lifted from his heart as he pushed himself up from the ground. It seemed that things were back to normal. "We should go.Master Splinter is probably worried."

Raph smirked. "Lead the way, Fearless." he joked.

Yup, things were definately back to normal.

As they made their way back home, Leo paused as a feeling came over him. It was as though someone was watching them. He glanced at his brothers and noticed their looks of suspicion and uneasiness as well. Nodding firmly, he slowly unsheathed his katanas and held them firmly in his grasp as he looked around him.

"Stick close to the shadows." Leo instructed.

"No need," Raph annonucned in a low growl. "We've already been spotted."

Donnie gripped his bo tighter. "Bishop."

"Reptiles," Bishop greeted coldly as he emerged with his men. "I must say that it was hard to get a hold of any of you for quite some time. It's been awhile."

"You're lucky I didn't come and kill yah mahself!" Raph shouted, stepping forward, but Leo held out his arm and shook his head.

"I know you didn't bother to expose yourself if you didn't want to be found, Bishop." Leo said, narrowing his eyes. "So, make it quick before I make an irrational decision to end your life."

"A little rash, aren't we?" Bishop drawled. He looked them over in a contemplative look. "Let me see...one, two, three - where's the fourth? The little annoying orange one. Michelangelo, was it?"

It took alot for Donnie to get worked up into a rage, but this was beyond what any of them had seen, even his brothers. Before Leo could stop him, Donnie had lunged forward with such speed he was like a blur. In a blink of an eye, he had hit Bishop upside the head with his bo and aimed a round house kick at his mid section.

"You killed him!" Donnie shouted, continuing his attacks. "You killed, Mikey!"

Bishop's men started to swarm him. Leo and Raph exchanged looks before going into battle, using their skills and expertise in the field of ninjitsu against the automated weapons. Slowly, one by one the mass of enemies declined and soon it was just the two older turtles standing.

Donnie was kneeled beside a half concious Bishop, shaking from the adrenaline rush. "I- I...I don't - " he spluttered, a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was the first time he had ever attacked without being instructed to. That was usually Raph's job.

"It's alright, Don." Leo soothed. "You were acting out of anger that you couldn't control. It's - "

"Answer me, damnit!" Raph shouted, shaking Bishop. "Answer me before I bash your skull into the ground! I swear on Mikey's li-"

"Let him go..." Leo said in a sigh.

"Leo! He - "

"I know what he did, Raph." Leo snapped, pushing the memory out of his head. "We can't stoop to his level. Not while we're still high on our uncontrolled emotions."

"He deserves it." Donnie muttered scathingly.

"He does." Leo agreed. "But, it isn't the time nor place."

"Can we throw him ova tha roof?" Raph suggested lightly. "Technically, it wouldn't be killin' him. It - "

"No, Raph." Leo said, shaking his head at how serious his brother sounded. "We will go home and discuss this over with Master Splinter. Okay?"

"Fine." Raph growled.

"Don..." Leo said, looking towards the purple clad turtle.

He sagged in defeat and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Good." Leo commented. "Come on, leave him here. We'll take the long way home for precaution."

* * *

"This is most disturbing." Master Splinter said as he finished listening to his son who sat before him. "I believe Bishop is a step away from taking your lives as well."

"I told you we shoulda ended it there!" Raph exclaimed to Leo.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter called sharply. "That is enough from you!"

Raph pressed his lips together and folded his arms.

"Now, my sons." he started. "I understand that you seek revenge for avenging your brother's death, but there is such a thing as going too far. I do not deny, however. " he added as Donnie opened his mouth to speak. "that Bishop's fate will be at our hands."

Each of them perked up at this. "I can see where this is goin'." Raph commented.

"We will need to prepare." Master Splinter continued, ignoring Raph's comment. "Day and Night training... excessive meditation sessions...re-bonding with one another and most importantly..." he paused. "We keep Michelangelo in our hearts. He is who we are fighting for."

Klunk mewed from where he was settled comfortably in the corner of the living room as if putting in his agreement.

"Then, what the shell are we waitin' for?!" Raph exclaimed, standing up. "I say we get started right now."

"It's one thirty in the morning, Raph." Donnie said, surpressing a yawn.

"We shall rest up first." Master Splinter told them. "In the morning we shall resume training. Goodnight, my sons. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Sensei." They chourused before leaving the room

"Let's hit the sack now." Leo said to his brothers in a low voice. "I have a feeling we'll be starting real early."

"Yeah, like the crack of dawn." Donnie replied with a groan.

"We're doing this Mikey." Leo reminded them. "Always keep that in mind."

"For Mikey." Donnie repeated, holding out his hand, palm down.

"For Mikey." Raph agreed, placing his hand atop Donnie's.

Leo looked at his younger brothers and stacked his hand on top. "For Mikey." he confirmed.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! Until Next time!

Reviews are welcomed! ;)


	4. Alias

_Hello Readers!_

_This is probably what you all have been anticipating. I changed the ending of this chapter, so if you want  
to read the original ending of this chapter, email me!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Alias**

Aprl O'Neil hummed softly, cleaning up the last spot of grime from her kitchen counter. She stifled a yawn from her hard Saturday morning chores and collapsed into one of the dinner table chairs with a sigh. Between running the shop, scheduling time with Casey, looking for ancient artifacts, browsing th interent for new tips on where she could find some historical figures she barely had time to manage her home.

It finally looked the way it should. Clean and neat in contrast to the way it once had after a month of neglegance.

Lifting herself from the chair, April dumped her disposal cleaning rag into the waste bin before tying the bag in a know and pulling it out of it's residence. She grunted as she hauled the hefty over buldge garbage bag out the door and down into the side alley. Blowing a strand of red hair the fell against her cheek, April lifted the bag and tossed it dramatically into the dumpster.

Smiling, she clapped her hands of any dirt or stain and turned around to depart for the house when something caught her eye. It was a foot. A foot which was connected with a leg. Furrowing her brows, April let her curiousity get the best of her and moved forward a bit to see what or who could be laying in such filth!

She regretted he motion the moment she took another step. Letting out a gasp, April slapped her hands over her eyes and whirrled around in disbelief. Thinking on her feet, she bolted into her home and quickly dialed the phone. It was unknown to her why she hadn't contacted the police department, but something had defintately told there was something more to this situation.

"I really need to start seeing a therapist after all these strange things I've seen." April said to herself.

"Hello?" a groggy voice slurred.

"Casey, you have to come over!" she said in a loud anxious filled voice.

"What happened?" Casey demanded, completely alert. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," April insisted. "It's just...you have to come over - quickly. And bring an extra change of clothes." she slammed the phone onto it's hook and crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced out the window where she could see into the alley.

It didn't take long before Casey Jones was heard loudly clamboring his way up her porch steps. She opened the door and ushered him inside, closing the front door behind him.

"Wha's tha matta, babe." he asked, dropping his pack of fresh clothes. "You're white as paper."

"In the alley." she said, handing him a thick wooled blanket.

"I don't get it." Casey said shortly as he stared blankly at the object she pushed into his arms.

"There's a boy in the alley." She confessed, looking him straight in the eyes. "A teen boy. He's wounded."

"You called me at ten o'clock in tha mornin' cause some dude was knocked out in tha alley?!" Casey exclaimed. He threw his hands in the air at his girlfriend. "Come on, Ape! I mean - "

"I just have a strange feeling, Casey." she replied, shivering. "Something is telling me that I have to help him...somehow."

"Yeah, an' somethin' is tellin' me that you need to go back to bed." Casey replied, scoffing.

"I wouldn't have called you over here, if I didn't need you." She snapped, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Now could you please wrap him up in this and bring him inside? Then, if you want to, you may go back home for your much required beauty sleep."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "I ain't leavin' you here alone wit him!"

"Then make yourself useful and bring him inside!" April said exasperated, "Or would you prefer I carry him in myself. Naked and all?" she smirked.

With a roll of his eyes and groan of disgust, Casey gathered the blanket in his arms and headed out into the back. He muttered all the way down until he reached the alley where his girlfriend made this encounter. Peering around, his eyes caught sight of a foot that connected to a leg which was...

"Aw hell!" Casey shouted, slamming his eyes shut. Qucikly, he flapped out the blanket in his hands and hiding behind it as to not make any visual contact with the unconcious teen, he draped the fabric over the still form. He jumped away, shaking off any shivers and gathering his courage, he bent down, hositing the boy in his arms before carrying him easily inside the home.

"I knew I could count on you." April said with a small smile as Casey set him on the couch. "Now, if you would be so kind as to dress him up for me..."

"April, it's enough that I had to haul his ass ova here, but dress 'im?"

"There'll be a nice surprise for you tonight." April countered in a sing song voice, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I - but he's - you can't...fine!" he snatched up the change of clothes and ordered her to turn around while he did this. "I'll neva be tha same again." he muttered sadly.

When April was finally giving the signal that it was alright to look, she smiled in thanks and planted a kiss on Casey's cheek. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Casey muttered. "I'm gonna go wash mah hands."

April giggled. "Sure. Go ahead."

She watched him depart for the kitchen before focusing her gaze on the still form laying across her couch. There was something strangely familiar about him, almost like she met him a couple of times before. Yet, for some reason April could not recall any specific encounters she might have had with the teenage boy.

Sitting down by his feet on the couch, April studied him closely. He was slightly tan with a mop of sandy color hair, freckles that dotted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks and a dirt covered bandana tied loosely on his forehead.

"He gonna live?" Casey asked, walking into the room.

"Looks like it." April confirmed, untying the manky bandana from the teen's head. "Can you wash this? I have feeling if and when he wakes up, he'll want it back."

"Sure thing, babe." Casey snatched the bandana and disappeared back into the kitchen.

April placed her attention back on the teen boy and pursed her lips together. "Now to look for some sort of identification." she was about to get up from the couch when a glint near the boy's neck caught her eye.

Cocking her head to the side, April leaned forward and picked up the sparkling object in her palm. It was dog tags! Feeling a rush of relief crash against her, April took the chain from around his neck to take a closer look at the engraving. It read:

Micheal.

"Micheal," April repeated. "That's it?" she flipped the tag over.

"Uh, babe..." Casey called from the kitchen. "I think you should come ova here."

Still holding the idenitification tags, April wandered into the kitchen. "What is it?"

In response, Casey held up a wet soapy orange bandanna from the sink in which he was washing it in "Check it out."

April opened her mouth to speak, closed it and looked at the tags.

Micheal.

Michelangelo? Could it be?

"There's something weird going on." April whispered showing Casey the item in her hand.

* * *

He opened his eyes, shifting to a more comfortable position as he peered through his eyelashes. A brilliant light met his vision and he squinted against it, holding up a hand to shield himself from such exposure. Slowly, he sat up into a sitting position, feeling the back of his head as if trying to remember what happened to him in the last few hours. 

As he became more accustomed to the amout of light, he got an exclusive look around, finally realizing that he was in someone's home. A blanket was wrapped around him, filling him with such warmth he couldn't help but snuggle into it. He couldn't remember the last time he ever had a roof over his head. Most of his life, or what he could recall of it was spent on the streets, begging and stealing in order to survive.

Swinging his legs over the side of the cough, he let his feet touch the rug that covered the floor. He glanced around for any sort of clue as to where he was. His eyes caught on a picture frame on the coffee table before him. Reaching out, he grasped it delicately and brought it to him.

It was a photo of a man and a woman. The woman was pretty with fair skin, red hair and emerald green eyes. She seemed the type of person who held compassion and sensitivy, but a dash of a temper. The man, in which the woman had her arms around was built, his dark hair reaching his shoulders. Despite his tough exterior, he thought the man to be somewhat of a caring and soft peron inside.

"You're awake!" a voice said.

He jumped, dropping the picture frame and regretfully watched it shatter. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! I was only just - "

"It's alright," She said in a soft voice. It was the woman in the picture "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." he snapped, suddenly freezing up in his posture and moving away from her touch. "Why am I here?"

April's smiled faltered. "You were knocked out in the back of the alley. I couldn't just leave you there, Micheal."

Micheal stood up suddenly, but swayed slightly as he did. He pushed away April's offering assistance. "I'm fine. How do you know my name?"

"Your identification." April replied quickly and held out her hand to show him. "I had to find out who you were."

Micheal snatched it up, pulling it over his head. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've been a little bit on the edge of my seat lately."

"Care to talk about it?"

The teen narrowed his eyes at that. "No thanks," he wriggled his nose. "Listen, thanks for your help..."

"April." she supplied.

As much as he hated to part with such a coming environment, he had to leave. He couldn't put this couple in danger.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "I gotta go."

"No way, man." a voice inturrupted. "You look like hell. You ain't in no condition to leave."

Micheal faced the voice. It was the man in the picture. "Look, dude, I appreciate your concern, but I gotta leave."

The man had a spark of emotion the moment the word dude had spilled from his mouth. As quickly as it came, it was gone. "Listen, your only a kid.I ain't lettin' you roam tha streets in this condition." he said. "I'll call yer parents."

"My parents are dead." Micheal stated. He pushed passed the man, grabbing his orange bandanna from the table and tied around his forehead. "So, I'll - wah...ah..."

Casey had hit him over the head with a hockey stick.

"Casey Jones!" April shrieked, rushing over to the fallen teen. "That was uncalled for!"

"We couldn't let him leave tha house, Ape." Casey said. "I think it's time we called tha guys or sumthin' cuz despite it all, this is Mikey."

April rolled her eyes. "We don't know that!"

"Well, it adds up." Casey concluded. "His name is Micheal, orange bandanna..."

"Two things, Casey." April said with a scoff. "I mean, honestly, you didn't have to hit him with the hockey stick!"

"Well, what did you think I should've used? A fryin' pan?" Casey exclaimed sarcastically.

April sighed in exasperation. "Just move him to the spare room. I'll call the guys, okay?"

"Fine." Casey relented, scooping the teen into his arms.

Picking up the receiver April wondered just how she was going to explain this all to her mutated friends down below.

* * *

_What do you think so far?_

_Please Review!_

_Until again!_


	5. Chase is On

_Hello Readers!_

_Michelle Angela here! __After a brief period of writer's block. I am back with this fic! I wasn't too sure on what to call this  
chapter, but I came up with something random. lol._

_I want to thank anyone who read or reviewed my fic! They keep me going!_

_Hope you like!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Chase is On

Things were slowly getting better within the Hamato Clan.

The love for their youngest deceased member was the only thing keeping them in tact. It was rare for any one of the brothers to leave the lair without the others. Their constant worry for eachother's well being was starting to expand to the point where they often traveled in a pack, like wolves. Their clan was never to be divided again.

Master Splinter, though extremely happy to his sons getting along well was still deeply concerned that their dependence oneachother would easily be their downfall. He could only hope they would realize this soon.

Leo spent his time training his brothers and himself for their planned attack on Bishop's headquarters, which they found waslocated on the far side of the city. He made an unspoken vow on his brother's grave that Bishop would pay for causing such pain and suffering of not only Michelangelo, but his family as well.

They always said that revenge was sweet and Leo could hardly wait to get a taste of it.

Donnie on the other hand had trained his focus on updating and adding the security systems that surveyed the perimeter of the lair. It detected any sort of movement without a homing device and carefully placed booby traps that would automatically set off the alarm. On his runs with Raph as his partner, the brainy turtle successfully intervened and cut off any other cameras that he had come across under Bishop's name.

It still came across as odd at how easily Donnie had lost his control and savagely attacked Bishop that night. Though, the man deserved it more than anything for killing their little brother, but it was still not an honorable thing to do. Whatever Master Splinter meant by that.

"Don? " Raph poked his head into the lab, his eyes catching sight of his younger brother hunched over the computer.

The turtle in question looked over his shoulder, his goggles making his eyes ten times larger than usual. "Yeah?"

Raph cracked an uncharacteristic grin at the sight. "We're going for patrol rounds , you up for it?"

"Sure am." Donnie replied, removing his goggles. "I could do with a break."

"Meww..." a slight pur from Klunk caused the purple clad brother to smirk.

"Klunk still tailgating you, huh?" Donnie asked, chuckling. He bent down and gathered the cat in his arms, petting it absentmindedly as they exited the lab.

Raph shook his head with an exasperated sigh and sent scowled look towards the orange tabby. "The lil' furball adopted me to be his newest owner and it's really drivin' me insane."

It was true. The young feline had immediately taking a liking to Raph following the death of their brother. It seemed that wherever Raph ventured to, the cat was right by him as any loyal companion would be. At first, the clan figured it was just a phase the animal was going through, but as time wore on it became obvious that Klunk had dubbed Raph as his new owner.

Raph was a little flattered by the information, but he did not like to be around the cat any more than he had to. Feeding him, petting him and playing with him was the most contact he could stand, but cuddling and bunking the same bed was absolutely forbidden. So, in those instances, Klunk often visited Leo and Don frequently. The orange tabby even scoped out Master Splinter on rare occasions, which was surprising, even to Master Splinter himself.

"You can't fool me, Raph, " Donnie told him as they headed into the main room. "I think you enjoy having Klunk as company more than you let on."

Donnie scratched Klunk behind his ear before setting him carefully on the ground. The older turtle just snorted in response, eyeing the orange furball who made himself comfortable on the couch and began bathing himself with his tongue.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

Furrowing his eye ridges at the sound of his shell cell, Donnie fished it out and glanced at the caller ID. It was April O'Neil. He answered the call just as Leo came wandering in from Master Splinter's meditation room.

"Hey April, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm glad you picked up." April said with exasperation. "Listen, do you think you and the guys could stop by?"

"I don't see a problem." Donnie answered. "Why?"

There was a slight pause. "Um...I think you should just come see this for yourself. I'll see you in bit!" she hung up.

"What'd April want?" Leo questioned as soon as Donnie pocketed his shell cell.

Donnie merely shrugged. "I have no clue, but she wants us to stop by and check something out."

"If she has us move one more thing for that Antique shop of hers..." Raph rambled under his breath as the brothers started out the lair.

_

* * *

_

_He was strapped down, the cold steel making him flinch as it made contact with his flesh. A shadow shaped of that of a man in a lab coat __loomed over him._

_"The experiment has worked. He is transforming..."_

Michael groaned, his face fixed into a pained expression.

_Green and blue. Green and purple. Green and red. Flashing over and over in his head. __Scattered images of oddly shaped beings came into play. Kicking, punching, running, jumping. Together as one._

_Voices echoed. "He has a serious case of amnesia...he doesn't remember."_

Michael twitched, squeezing the tan colored sheets of April's bed in his fists.

_"Join us. You are nobody without us...we are your family now, Michael."_

Letting out a gasp, Michael bolted up from the comfort of the bed. Sweat trickled down his pale skin as he took control of his ragged breaths from the haunted images of his mind. He licked his lips and lazily looked around the room.

"Duuude.." he croaked, rubbing the back of his head. "What in the hell hit me last night?"

"He's in some kind of trouble, Casey!" someone was shouting. "I can't just let him go! What if it is him?!"

"I'm jus' sayin' that all this seems kinda suspicious, Ape." another answered. "I mean, he jus so happens to drop by? It could be some kinda trap for all we know!"

"Well, it's never stopped me before! We've been through worse, anyway."

Michael smiled slightly at the woman's spirit, but that guy Casey was right. She didn't know anything about him. Not that he was a bad person, but to trust someone so quickly and let them in your home was a gullible move. He was into some serious trouble, his every move was monitored, so it was hard to lose track of these unknown enemies that were after him.

If he wanted to keep this couple from harm. He had to get out of here - and fast.

_"You can run, Michael, but you can never hide."_

Grunting against the memory, Michael threw off the sheets and as silently as possible climbed off the bed. He slowly picked up a navy blue baseball cap on the nightstand, jamming it over his head before looking at himself in the tall full length mirror behind the door. The woman must have cleaned him up and gave him some old worn clothes because this was not the way he looked before.

_**I gotta remember to pay them back someday. **_He thought.

Just as he was lifting up the window to leave, sounds of breaking glass could be heard from outside the bedroom door.

"You tell me where he is!"

Michael paused, his heart dropping to his stomach at the deep voice that met his ears.

"Check the rooms!"

Without a second thought, Michael squeaked and ducked out the window, stumbling onto the fire escape. The frigid metal pressed against the bottom of his bare feet as padded quietly across the platforms towards the ground of the alley below. His orange bandana tail whipped in the chilling wind, bringing the drifting snow to lash softly against his pale skin. Michael shivered against the below freezing temperature, ignoring it as best he could and climbed down the escape ladder, letting his feet splash into a puddle of snow and water.

"He's in the alley!" someone shouted from the window he had just left from.

Michael ducked, running into the alley as shots from a gun fired against him. One bullet managed to graze the side of shoulder, leaving a gashing slit. He cringed, pulling himself up into another fire escape further down and scaled towards the roof of the apartment building.

He paused as he came face to face with a man clad in a navy blue uniform, his helmet obscuring his facial features and a gun poised to shoot.

"It's not nice to play mean!" Michael said with a slight grin. "Mommy always said to play...Fair!" he kicked the guy's legs out from underneath him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed his head into a wall. "Lucky you got a helmet, dude." he said, rapping lightly on the black helmet of the now unconscious lackey.

"Oh no, you don't!" some caught Michael by the ankle.

"Lame move, bozo!" Michael shouted. He kicked the man over the head, causing him to stumble and fall against his partner before the two of them landed heavily on the ground.

Michael blew them a kiss and pulled himself onto the rooftop with effort grunts.

As soon as he reached his destination, he rolled onto his back to catch his breath. The wind howled through the dark city, sweeping over him and the tall buildings of the snowy city. The sound of distant car horns and chattering people echoed, carried up by the swirling gusts of chilly air.

He sat up, blowing out a deep breath and watching the small cloud of air that emitted from his mouth due to the freezing temperature. His blue eyes scanned the snow covered rooftop and landed on a chimney stack. Clumsily getting to his feet, Michael chuckled lightly at the haven and hovered his hands over the black smoke that drifted from it.

"He's there!" someone shouted.

"Aw hell..." Michael muttered.

"I told you, Michael...you can run, but you can't hide."

"I'm really gettin' tired to that lamo line, Bish." he replied, his eyes darting around for an escape route.

"If you just joined my league, boy, there wouldn't be a need to - "

"Your league isn't my style, dude." Michael interrupted. "All the things you got locked in those cages and tubes. It's not right."

Bishop's eyes narrowed behind his dark sunglasses. "Did you forget that you yourself came from an experiment?"

"All the more reason to hate it, Bish." Michael said, pursing his lips.

"Arrgh!" Bishop loaded his gun and shot at the teenage boy, who ducked behind the chimney stack in time. "What are you idiots waiting for?!"

"GOONGALA!"

The army of men stopped as a wild maniac in a hockey mask joined the fight. "You wanna a fight?! You got one, baby!"

Whilst the hockey masked vigilante distracted the group of men, Michael dashed out of his hiding spot, running towards the edge of the building. He wasn't sure possessed him to think on this crazy act, but for some reason he had a feeling he could to the next building and hopefully stowaway long enough to gauge out the tracking device planted in his tooth.

Gathering his courage, Michael concentrated on the next rooftop, envisioning himself landing on it.

_**Here goes nothing**_ He thought.

He sprung of the edge of the apartment complex, his breath catching as he flew over the gaping space between the two buildings. The wind seemed to carry him over the alley below like a leaf caught in an autumn breeze.

"Cowabunga!" he yeowled, his laughter bouncing of the blackness of the night.

Suddenly, a series of gunshots echoed behind him and before he could even land a foot on the oncoming rooftop, a bullet lodged itself into his right hip another hit his shoulder and last one missed him by inches. Exploding pain erupted through his limbs as he let out a strangled yell. He was falling, the air rushing against him as he gained momentum, causing his ears to plug up.

"Mikey!" someone screamed.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Michael gained his bearings, reaching out and miraculously managed to grab onto the ledge of the building. His body slammed against the brick wall, grazing the side of his face.

"Whew...what a rush..." he breathed, cringing as a gust of wind tickled him. "Very painful though...very painful. Ow.."

"Fire!"

_**I never get a break**_

Looking below him, Michael was thankful for the open garbage dumpster that was situated directly below him and filled with mounds of black trash bags. As gunshots fired, Michael grunted, releasing his hold of the ledge and unceremoniously landed into the piles of garbage bags. Not taking a moment to linger, he quickly scrambled out if the dumpster and ran into the shadows of the alley, hoping he blended in as he searched for an exit.

A pang of pain jolted through him as he doubled over. He clenched his jaw tightly as he laid his numbed hand against his frigid skin, hoping there wasn't too much blood. It made him squeamish.

_**Need to escape...need to - aha! **_

A manhole cover. It seemed inviting - familiar even.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps and shouts, Michael hurried forward to lift the cover, but found that it was already being pushed up. He gasped, eyes widening as he backed up against the wall and blended himself into the shadows of the alley.

He was so dead.

* * *

_I hope it wasn't too confusing at all. It was written at like 3am.  
Came to me in a dream. lol_

_I love reviews!_


	6. It's His Eyes

_Hello Readers!_

_MichelleAngela here! Sorry for the long wait in updating. I just didn't know where to take this fic, but my muse returned to me at 1am and I've been typing and retyping this chapter until I felt it was fit. It's a little shorter than expected, but the next chapter will be longer - hopefully. _

_Enjoy!_

_Oh and thank you for reviewing! _

* * *

Chapter Six: It's his Eyes

The sounds of footfalls surrounded Michael as Bishop's men dropped down from the rooftops. Their guns loaded, they stalked around the alley looking for any leads on his mysterious disappearance. With his bad luck, however, it seemed Bishop had recruited more men to scope out the sewers for him. He gulped, pressing his back further against the wall. It didn't make much of a difference, but it still made him feel secure.

The lid of the manhole cover lifted and a head rose slowly from the depths, eyes glittering carefully around the area. Michael wasn't sure whether to run or to stay put. He was sure those eyes knew exactly where he was, they kept staring straight into his.

"Michael..." it whispered. He squinted, making sure to keep still in case it was one of Bishop's scouts. "It's April...from before...I can help, just come with me." a burst of relief flooded from his heart as Michael recognized the voice and the strands of red hair that shone from the silver moonlight overhead.

He made a quick decision. Though he only knew the woman for just a few minutes, he'd rather go with her than be found and trapped by Bishop again. Aware of the group of men hunting at the far side of the alley, Michael slowly crouched down. He winced suddenly, clamping his teeth over his lips as he felt an agonizing sting of pain from his hip. The sound of pain that drifted reluctantly from his lips couldn't be helped as a wave of exhaustion came over him and he stumbled heavily against the row of trash cans.

"Over there!" someone called out.

Michael could hear the distorted voices, their shadows growing closer as his vision started to waver. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and whisper softly in his ear. April. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to help, she was putting her life on the line for a complete stranger. "No!" he growled and wrestled out her grip and staggering into the middle of the alley to face his opponents. "Stay... behind me." he told her.

"Look guys, the kid got himself a lil' girlie." taunted one of soldiers, grinning.

Michael grimaced, gritting his teeth as he concentrated on pushing the pain away.

"He's hurt, you leave him alone!" April shouted, eyes narrowed as she took a step ahead of Michael.

"Aw, he's hurt..." mimicked another. Together they laughed. "Look girlie, move aside so we can - ow!"

April smirked pulling back her fist. "There's more where that came from."

"You little..." he lunged forward to snatch her, but was suddenly sent flying across the alley.

"It's not nice to hit...a lady..." Michael announced in a strained voice.

He pulled April behind him by the back of her jacket and slowly backed towards the wall as Bishop's soldiers slowly started to gather around him. Usually, Michael had a smart remark or some sort of strategy, but with an innocent woman with him and his wounds, he had to be careful. His usual moves could cost him his life or worse...hers.

Narrowed eyes on his enemies, Michael automatically fell into his stance, legs apart and bent with his head ducked behind his fists. In three swift movements, that left them in surprise, he knocked the guns right out of their hands and they clattered to the floor.

April stood with wide eyes, intensely watching his maneuvers. Though, he was favoring his wounds, he was still accurately stable in every action he made from a roundhouse kick to a clever jab. "Mikey..." she whispered in awe. "It is you.." There wasn't a doubt in her mind about it. The fighting technique was definitely ninjitsu and his wise cracking jokes and lines resembled Mikey's flare. Yet, there was a couple of things running through her mind. One, How did he get here when they all buried him in a secluded but nice part of a sewer tunnel run-off? And two, who were these men that were after him? It was baffling.

"Gotcha!" someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a gasp, which was heard by her orange banded protector.

"April!" he shouted.

_He was picking up a woman in his arms and turning around, he faced three green blurs. "Can we keep her?"_

Michael groaned, dropping to his knees as another memory invaded his mind.

_A blurred figure of orange and green stood next to a woman with red hair. She seemed almost in shock. "I wouldn't tell anyone. I mean, who __would believe me?"_

_The blur of green and orange posed, flexing muscles. "Yeah. we're unbelievable!"_

"Mikey!" April yelled as two soldiers took hold of his arms and roughly pulled him to his feet. "Mikey, can you hear me?!"

He mumbled something incoherently, pathetically trying to wiggle free. April turned to her restraints furiously. "Let go of me!"

"Yah heard tha lady, bud." a gruff voice said from the shadows.

April felt a rush of wind by her head and in the next moment the man was laying on the ground, moaning. "Thanks Raph, It's about time you guys got here." she said, rubbing her arm. "Where's Casey?"

"Unconscious." Raph replied.

"He's in tha van." another voice replied, but softer spoken.

"Enough talk, guys. Let's get out of here." a firmer voice announced.

"No, we can't leave - Mike- Michael." April blurted, bending beside the teen boy as he struggled to stand. "He's injured and he...he saved my life.

These people, they were after him and if we leave him here he could - "

Michael gasped then, fumbling against her, but he quickly regained his balance. "..M'fine. G-go."

"April, we can't trust him."

"I'm not leaving him here, Leo." she told him stubbornly. "If you won't take him then I'll bring him into my apartment and clean him up myself."

"April, I really think this is unwise. It could put us in jeopardy. Think about it."

"No, Donnie." April said, shaking her head.

"It's a freakin' kid!" Raph yelled angrily. "He can take care of himself for cryin' out loud!"

"He is your brother!" April shouted, suddenly losing her cool. "This kid is your brother! It's Michael!"

**Silence.**

"I think she might've been hit on tha head." Raph mumbled to the other two.

"No! This is - this is Mikey - our Mikey." April said desperately. "You have to believe me, guys. I swear it's him. Look - look at his bandana! It's orange and his name is Michael. It's orange..."

She had to make the believe!

"April," Leo said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mikey is dead. He's been dead for - "

"Will you just listen to me for a second?!" April screamed, her face turning red with anger. "This. is. Mikey. If you would just...just look at him!"

"Okay, Alright." Donnie whispered, exchanging glances with his oldest brother. He took out a flashlight from his belt and turned it on, descending to his knees beside April. Slowly, he shone the stream of light over the teen's face only to be met with blue eyes, staring directly into his.

Donnie froze. He knew those eyes anywhere. They were Mikey's eyes.

"Duuude..." the teen, Michael mumbled, blinking against the harsh glare of the flashlight. "What's tha'?..." he rose his hand in the air, grabbing air to find the source.

"Oh, you're alive." April sighed with relief.

"...yeah, I'm 'live..." he repeated in a slurred voice, his eyes fluttered. "...Dizzy...movin'... 'round n' round. I wanna get - get off. They hurt. Hurts..ever-every..where." his head lolled to the side as he drifted off.

Donnie blinked, shaking his head before shutting off the flashlight and coming to a stand beside his brother. "He's delirious. We need to get him medical attention, quickly. Raph, Leo, I need you to load him in and bundle him tight with the spare sheets in the van."

"Don, we can't - "

"We have to." Donnie replied curtly, not meeting their gazes. "They're his eyes. I'd recognize them any day..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews are loved! 3 


	7. Flick of Hope

_Hey Readers!_

_MichelleAngela here! Just one quick word! My Master Splinter isn't the best so just work with me. lol._

_Thanks to those for taking the time for reading or reviewing_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Flick of Hope**

Donnie stared at him. His shell bumped against the side of the van as Leo swerved onto another lane of the deserted back streets of New York. He could barely register the words spoken to him from Raph, but he completely ignored them. The only thing that captured his attention was the teen. Michael, as April called him was bundled up in a white wool blanket, the blood from his wounds seeping into the fabric. His sweating skin growing paler in an alarming rate, the only visible coloring being the orange bandana tied round his forehead. Donnie swallowed around the lump in his throat as he tore his eyes away from the familiar color he had long since seen.

"I have to get out the bullets and the then stitch up the wounds." he said suddenly. "Depending on his progress, he either may need blood or just rest with plenty of fluids to get his strength and color back."

It was his only guess at the moment. His results would be more accurate once they arrived home. Yet, something in his gut told him that Master Splinter was not going to like this situation at all. If April was at all right at her assumption about the teen they had reluctantly brought along, then this meant trouble for the family. Things had just been smoothed over by Mikey's death and now it was shoved in their faces that he was brought back? It was just impossible. Donnie recalled the small funeral and the burying of their youngest brother in his favorite part of the sewers. In fact, Donnie had visited Mikey's grave a few days ago and saw nothing out of the ordinary. A few things had been moved, but he passed it as the rats scurrying through the tunnels passageways. I mean, it was a deep part of the sewers a few tunnels away from Leatherhead's sanctuary. He was sure if anyone had tried to dig around the site that Leatherhead would have intercepted immediately.

He continued on, "But, I won't know for sure until we get back to the lair."

"So, Mikey will be fine?" April asked. She was treating a minor cut on Casey's head.

Donnie turned to look at her, holding onto the bench seat of the van as it jumbled along the road by Leo's driving. He could see the sincere worry in her eyes as she gazed at the teen or who she believed was their brother, Michelangelo. It wasn't that he didn't trust April, in truth, he actually held a genuine feeling that there was a past behind this boy that would soon unfold and have some sort of connection to them. A connection that he feared would have a huge impact on their lives from here on out.

He wasn't sure what caused him to think it, but he knew he wasn't the only one that tried to remain in denial. Leo and Raph dared not show any emotion of the situation, but he could tell that there was a flicker of hope that April was somehow right of the identity of the teen. Her tone released a sense of doubt in her accusation, but it somehow held a strong determination to make proof of it.

"Uh..." Donnie blinked, trying to regain his voice as his mind twirled.

Instead, it was Raph who spoke for him, but not in the way he would have.

"You can quit callin' that kid, Mikey, cuz it ain't him!" He barked from the passenger's seat. "So, get that outta yer head right now!"

April pursed her lips at the comment. Instead, she rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner and returned to nursing Casey. "Fine." she muttered.

Leo who had remained stone faced and silent, slowed down as they approached their destination. "We're here." he announced in monotone. He pressed lightly on the brakes as he drove into the abandoned warehouse, shutting off the engine once the garage was lowered behind them. "I'll go ahead. Master Splinter will need to be alerted that we have a visitor." he glanced over his shoulder at the teen before he stepped out of the vehicle.

"I got Casey." Raph mumbled, climbing into the back of the van as April and Donnie were opening the back doors. "There ain't no way I'm touchin' that kid more than I got to."

"Lay him on the couch in the living room." Donnie informed him as he watched Raph lift their human friend. "He should be waking up within a few hours."

"No prob, brainiac." he grunted as he carefully made his way out of the van and towards the elevator that led to the lair.

Donnie turned back to April, motioning towards Michael as he readjusted his bag. "We have to be careful, alright?" at her nod, he bent down, took one of Michael's arms and placed it behind his neck. April grabbed hold of the other, mimicked his movements and together they shared the teen's weight and hefted him between them into the waiting elevator.

"Into the lab." Donnie huffed once they reached the lair.

Entering the lab, Donnie and April carefully laid Michael on an examination table before slowly unwrapping the blood soaked wool blanket. "Oh my - "

"April... I need stitches, a sewing needle, and tweezers." Donnie instructed, applying pressure to the bullet wound on the teen's hip. "This might take a few hours."

* * *

Leo stopped before the double doors of the meditation room. The conflict of the situation was becoming a raging battle in his head. When April had said that the teen was actually Mikey, a flick of hope had crashed through his heart like waves lapping across the beach sand. He'd seen the orange bandana and acknowledge his name that April called him by. Michael. The coincidence was uncanny. 

Then, Donnie - Donnie seemed to believe in April after crouching to take a look at the kid. His eyes. Donnie had said they were his eyes. Mikey's eyes. Out of the four of them, Mikey was the only one with any coloration in his eyes while he, Donnie and Raph simply had brown eyes. Wide, crystal blue eyes that sparked with mischief and glittered with a childlike spirit. They had been the windows to his soul, easily read within a glimpse and hard not to recognize with years of living with him.

Though, he didn't deny any of it, he still had a hard time believing it. He would have to see and hear the teen for himself. It was the only way he could tell.

"My son, you have lingered much too long outside of the door. You are disturbing my concentration with your emotions." Master Splinter spoke loudly from inside the room. "You may enter."

Leo opened the door and let himself in. The smell of soft incense washing over him and immediately calming his nerves as he stepped lightly towards the elderly rat, meditating in the center of the room. He bowed in respect, receiving a nod in return before he sat down on the ground in front of him. There was a pregnant pause until Master Splinter slowly opened his eyes and motioned for Leo to talk. "April and Casey were attacked by Bishop's men tonight."

Master Splinter perked his ears, his eyes widening. "Are they injured?"

"April's fine, but Casey's unconscious." Leo replied quickly. "Donnie says he'll be alright. Just a slight headache when he awakes."

"I shall make some tea." Master Splinter said. "but I do believe there is more, am I right?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"What is it, my son?"

"We brought home a teen boy by April's command. She refused to leave him." Leo confessed, lowering his head. "He was severely wounded in the attack. They had been after him. She was scared because..." he trailed off, wondering how to put the situation into words for his father.

"Leonardo." came the foreboding tone.

"April thinks the teen is Mikey - our Mikey - Michelangelo." Leo said in a soft voice. "His name is really Michael, he looks our age and he wears an orange bandana around his forehead..."

Master Splinter stared his mind momentarily blank as he let the words sink in. This was not what he had been expecting from his oldest son. He had no idea how to react to the news that was spoken and quite frankly he hoped it were half true. The loss of Michelangelo had hit him hard and though he did not show it much, he hurt just as much as any one of his sons, if not worse.

"Master Splinter?" Leo called.

"You say that Miss O'Neil found a... boy who..." he trailed off, not sure if he had heard right and raised his eyebrows at his son.

"...She thinks may be Michelangelo - yes." Leo finished, nodding his head.

"My son, this makes no sense." Master Splinter said, his eyes slowly narrowing. "We held a service in honor of your brother and buried him. I'm afraid that Miss O'Neil might be mistaken."

Leo sighed, "Sensei, I agree with the reasoning, but he really does - I mean, it's too much of a coincidence..."

Master Splinter opened his mouth to reply when he remembered something that he had kept from Michelangelo's shrine. He slowly stood from his spot on the ground and made his way over to the stand where the incense candles were burning. Blowing them out, the elderly rat picked up an old sketch pad and quickly thumbed through the colorful drawings created by his youngest son. He glanced at each one of them briefly, but came to a sudden stop on a penciled sketch of a teenage boy. It was the same one from a few days ago that left him pondering why Michelangelo had drawn it.

He believed he knew the answer. It was a quick sketch of what Michelangelo imagined he might have looked like as human.

"Master Splinter, that looks - that looks just like the kid..." Leo stated, slowly taking the notebook from his grasp.

_CRASH!_

"I'm goin' out!" Raph could be heard shouting.

"That's right, you walk away when things get too much for you to handle, Raphael!" a voice that sounded much like April screamed back.

Leo stepped out of the meditation room just in time to see Raph storm out of the lair and April mumbling angrily under her breath as she stomped off towards the lab, where she and Donnie were nursing Michael back to health. Casey was up, looking around with a confused gaze as he rolled his eyes and fell back onto the couch with a pained groan.

"I shall make some tea for Mr. Jones," Master Splinter then turned to Leo. "Once Donatello and Miss O'Neil are done in the lab I want you to go after Raphael before he does anything too drastic. I will want some alone time with this boy - I want to know the truth."

Leo nodded in understanding before making his way towards the main room where Casey was lying, face up and staring at the ceiling. "You were knocked out pretty hard.. Do you want any pain killers or ice?"

"Nah, it's cool." Casey mumbled, wrinkling his forehead. "I guess Raph didn't take it so well."

Master Splinter returned with a cup of steaming tea and sat down beside Casey. "Mr. Jones, I need to know how you came across the boy."

Casey sat upright, setting down the tea on the table to cool. "..'iight, well I was sleepin' when... "

When he reached the end of his tale, Casey let the silence consume the lair once more as the other two dwelled over his words. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the kid he and April had found out by the trash was Michelangelo. He'd been apprehensive at first by the sudden arrival of his deceased friend and the mystery behind it all. I mean, it was either a very weird dream or he was transferred into some sort of twilight zone. Then again, being friends with the turtle brothers did bring in strange happenings. Who says this wasn't one of them?

He remembered when the teen had awoken. The kid - human kid, anyway, had Mikey's personality in a nutshell. His voice, laced with that memorable surfer accent, the mannerism, the phrases. It was all him! Yet, he had some sort of darkness about him, not evil darkness, but a darkness that screamed he was lost within his own heart and mind. His blue eyes that yearned to know things that were beyond his understanding and beyond his reach, but destiny had taken his course and led him to them.

Questions buzzed non stop in his head that needed answers, but the only way to solve them was located in the care of Donnie and April, wounded and unconscious.

Casey switched his eyes back to where Master Splinter and Leo had once been standing. He never noticed them take leave. He sighed, closing his eyes for much needed rest. As he drifted into slumber, Casey thought up ways to make his remaining mutated friends believe and hold onto that flick of hope, if only for just a little bit.

* * *


	8. The Trouble With Questions

_Hey Readers!_

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but college and family had took away my time. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, I was happy to even see some new readers! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Trouble With Questions**

The snow had settled in, officially claiming the city for it's own. The miles of white ice covered New York City like blankets, stretching on forever as if there was no end. Snow plow machines hummed down the streets shoveling the substance off the roads for easier access and disappeared down yet another roadway to continue it's job.

People strutted down the sidewalk, packed in coats and scarfs as they hurried along to their destinations, kids straggled along to gaze at the gorgeous Christmas lights still strung among the lampposts and store windows, couples lingered lost in eachother and completely oblivious to the cold surrounding them.

Atop a lone building, away from prying eyes, Raph sat, his legs dangling over the edge as he observed the humans mingling in the night. He wore a strange expression; one of anger, disbelief and grief as he absentmindedly chewed on a slice of pepperoni pizza he had purchased from Tony's around the corner.

Mikey.

All this time he had tried to get over his little brother's death, but it comes back sucker punch him in the face with a newcomer - a human. And April had the nerve to proclaim the kid was Michelangelo. As much as he loved April, it had gone too far, she had pushed him over the edge. There wasn't a right way to grasp the concept. That human, that kid, in the lair, injured, was not and never will be his brother. His brother was dead and buried, the only part of him alive was the memories locked within his shrine in the Meditation Room.

"I figured you would be here." Leo stepped out of the shadows.

Raph snorted, "Did the tracker tell you that?"

Leo smiled lightly and walked behind his brother. "Mind if I join?"

Raph shrugged and Leo took it as an okay. He settled beside his brother and followed his gaze to the wanderers on the streets. "I don't see how she can compare that kid to our brother."

"I agree, it is a lot to take in, especially since Mikey's death was hard on all of us, but..." Leo paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "I don't think this happened for nothing. The kid does look a little like him whether you want to see it or not, but... it's there."

At the comment, Raph flared. "That kid ain't eva gonna be Mikey! Mikey's dead!" he grabbed another pizza and devoured it.

Leo wanted to give his brother s good dragon kick in the head for the way he was acting. There was no direct way to get through Raph, he knew this, so he had to go pass through a different route. "You know, Mikey had his own ways of getting his point through to us... pranks... tricks... tall tales of the things we don't see... sometimes, his sketches said more." he stole a slice of pizza from the box.

"Whatcha gettin' at, Fearless?" Raph cut in. He was getting annoyed.

Leo smirked with triumph and pulled out a scroll of cream paper. "Master Splinter showed this to me. Look at it and you tell me what you see."

Raph, snatched the paper out of his hand and unrolled it so he could look at it. His eyes widened beneath his red mask as he took in the drawing. It was practically a mirror image of the kid that was resting in the infirmary! Sandy hair, light skin, blue eyes, freckles... even the dog tags and the orange bandana that Casey and April had mentioned were thrown in. "It's a picture of the kid, big deal."

"Yes, but check out you drew it."

"Michelangelo..." Raph breathe, staring at the small signature.

"It was in his sketch book," Leo said, " but there wasn't a reason as to why he would add that to his drawings.. It made no sense at first, but I have a feeling that Michelangelo drew this up as what he might look like if he had been human."

"So, you tellin' me that you think the kid in the lair is Mikey?"

"No." Leo answered. "We aren't even sure, but from the way April, Don and Casey reacted I believe it could be a possibility."

"You don' expect me to believe that he magically turned himself into a human." Raph snapped, "That's like some bullshit from the SciFi channel!"

"It's called Reincarnation."

"I don't buy it." Raph said

Leo nodded, "I don't know what to think, either. Casey told me and Master Splinter that the kid, Michael had been dumped in April's alleyway, butt naked. He was looked beaten, sweaty and had patches around his chest and head..."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but Casey also told us that he was running from someone- someone who was intent on capturing or killing him." Leo whispered, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Who was it?" he prodded. "'Cause they knocked Casey out pretty bad."

Leo looked at him. "He said it was Bishop."

"Now, I'm confused, bro." Raph confessed. "Why would Bishop be chasin' after a harmless kid?"

"I don't know," Leo said honestly, "But our answers to these question lie within him."

"Cut the theatrics and let's go." Raph ordered, standing up. "It's gettin' cold out here."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I want some freakin' answers!"

* * *

By Master Splinter's okay, he, his two oldest sons and Casey sat around the kitchen table, contemplating on the record they heard. It seemed almost unreal, but it released fresh wounds once again. This was the only way to dig up some answers, until their patient woke up from his slumber.

Leo held back his tears and motioned to Casey. "Play it again."

Whaddya stick in me?" the voice belonged to Mikey.

"It's a poison." came the reply. Bishop. "It attacks your body within minutes and soon you'll be -

"Dead." Mikey finished, his voice becoming thicker.

Casey stopped the tapeon que.

"He was injected with poison." Leo repeated. He scratched his head. "Bishop isn't known to kill one of us without a motive. His reasoning is unfit."

"Whaddya want?...why'd ya - ya - "

"Inject you?" Bishop asked. He chuckled. "I'd rather have you dead than seeing you roam the cities trying to cause harm to the innocent people above the ground. Your brothers are soon to follow."

"Casey, fast forward." Leo ordered, only looking up when his father excused himself into the Meditation Room.

"Master Splinter -"

"Let him go, Raph." Leo said, his lips thin. "Father needs to be by himself. This is tough on all of us..." he swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded to Casey, who was a bit misty eyed himself. "Play it."

"Simple blood sample, my friend. You know for research."

Mikey mumbled something incoherently.

"Care to repeat?"

"I'm gonna come back..." was the soft reply. "I'm gonna come back and - "

"And what?" Bishop pressed. "You'll be dead in the next few minutes. You're delusional."

Mikey sounded like he was sure of himself. "Ima come back, I will. When I do, you're dead."

"He took a blood sample." Raph said.

"Yes, but what for?" Leo asked. "Why not just take Mikey instead?"

"I think he might've had a plan from tha start." Casey supplied. "It don't make sense to take only one case of blood. He had to know what he was doin'"

"Then what was his plan?"

"Ima come back, I will. When I do, you're dead."

"Sorry - pressed it by accident." Casey apologized, setting down the recorder.

"He's going to come back..." Leo stated in a soft tone. "Mikey said it himself."

Raph thought it over. "He sounded sure of himself."

"I think he meant it... and the only possibility is reincarnation."

"But, wouldn't he start life over as a baby though?"

"Yes," Don cut in. He had been listening to their investigating for a few moments. "Reincarnations starts life over, but in a different form. That's why I think this has nothing to do with reincarnation."

"What are you saying, Donnie?"

"Bishop has something to do with this - I'm one hundred percent sure._" _

"It doesn't explain Mikey's sketch though."

"What?" Donnie gave them a puzzled look and took hold of the crisp paper that Raph gestured to him. He walked over and looked at the picture. "Mikey never drew this..."

"How do you know?" Raph asked.

"Well, Mikey and I were always closer." Don reminded them. "He practically showed me every one of his completed drawings. I saw the one he drew of us as a humans. I'm not really sure what he did with those, but he told me he wasn't going to do one of himself. I never asked him why."

"Don, that's impossible." Leo said, pointing at the paper. "It has Michelangelo's name scribbled on it."

The purple clad turtle stared at the bottom of the page and sure enough their in his script was his younger brother's name. "Oh, well...no, wait a minute. Look at the date!"

"Let me see!" Raph snatched it out of his grasp. "November?! That's not even possible, he was already dead!"

"Give it to me." Leo looked it over, studying everything. It was indeed in Mikey's handywork, there was no mistaking it for a bit. "Argh!"

"Leo!" Don warned.

"I'm sick of this!" he ranted, smashing the drawing in his palms. "None of this makes sense! We're going around circles! Bishop, the kid and the drawing are the only clues we have, but they aren't helping!" he pounded his fists atop the table in fury, nearly causing it to break.

Casey gulped, backing up a bit. "We all jus' need to calm down." he advised.

"Donnie?" April called, poking her head from inside the lab.

She was ignored, too immersed in their conversation.

"Leo's right," Raph sided, standing up. "This shit is gettin' on my nerves! I say we track down Bishop, go in and - "

"Raphael, are you insane or just stupid?" Don asked, eyebrows creased. "We aren't even emotionally ready for a fight up against him!"

"Donnie..." April repeated, becoming impatient.

"Then, what do we do?" Leo injected, crossing his arms and glaring at his brainy brother. "We're running out of options."

"You guys are taking this too fast." Don snapped, standing his ground. "If we need answers, it's from the kid in my lab!"

"That freakin' _kid_ is this close to gettin' his face pummeled if he as so much wakes up!" Raph growled, clenching his fists. He glared over to April, "Cause he ain't Mikey!"

"Then, you'd have to go through me." Don stated.

"Don-nie" April yelled pathetically.

"Why are you gettin' so attached to this kid, Don?" Raph demanded, his voice rough."He ain't Mikey. That kid in there is not Mikey! Do you hear me? Mikey is dead! His death is on Bishop's hands and we made a promise to avenge his death! For Mikey?! Do you remember, Donnie? Huh?"

_BAM!_

Don had socked his red clad brother in the face so hard that Raph had stumbled over his chair, fell and hit his head on the side of the table in the process.

"I remember, Raph." he spat, shaking visibly with rage as Casey held him back. "I know that we promised, but not like this! We are not in any condition to face Bishop now! He'll kick our shells and I'm not ready to lose another brother! Mikey wouldn't want that!"

"Ow bro," Raph shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his jaw. "You got one hell of a right hook. Damn!" he was never any good at comforting his brothers.

Donnie didn't answer, but instead he bent down and inspected the damage he'd done. "Just put some ice on it." he said in monotone.

April decided to enter before anything else happened. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but Donnie?"

"What is it?"

"Michael is awake."

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! In the meanttime feed the starving author!  
I look forward to the feedback._


	9. Awake

Hey guys!

I'm back and on a roll again. Hopefully, I'll be able to get you faster updates. I'm not making any promises!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This part just jumped into my head out of nowhere!

Enjoy  
Michelle

* * *

Chapter Nine: Awake

_A haze streamed over his vision, clouds of grey and white merged together like a lifting fog. He was standing in a pathway, unable to move no matter how much he tried.. A panic rose and the teen glanced feverently around, squinting to see through the thick mist. He had no idea where he was, but he did know he had to find a way out and soon. A feeling overcame him and he had to leave... something was coming._

_He wasn't wrong, something was definitely coming his way. It was oddly shaped, the outline of it's shadow easily distinguished the closer it came. Michael tried to move, but still found himself immobile. Closer and closer the figure came, bearing down on him in his time of vulnerability. Michael searched through his clothes for any means of protection, but came out empty handed. _

_Darkness loomed over him and he glanced up to see a transparent figure staring down on him, too bright to notice. The only thing he could make out was a strip of orange as he shielded his eyes from the harsh brightness._

"_You gotta stay with them..." it said in a soft voice._

_Michael found himself answering back, half wondering if he'd even remember this. "Who?"_

"_My brothers..." it whispered. "They need you now more than ever... they need to find peace."_

"_Peace from what?" he asked, confused. "I don't understand."_

"_You will." he replied. "All of them will, but not until they overcome the obstacle."_

_Michael blinked. What in the world did it mean by obstacle?_

"_I can help you." it went on. "You're part of me... part of them."_

"_You... wait, what?" Michael sputtered. "Hold on, dude. Is this like a dream or - "_

"_Oh, it's real." came the instant response. "I've been watching over you and my brothers. I know what happened to you, Michael."_

"_You don't know anything." he growled. _

_I'll make myself known when the time comes." the figure reached out and touched the teen on the head. "This should make them believe..."_

"_Believe?" Michael repeated, swatting at the top of his head. "Make who believe?"_

"_The ones who saved you from your agony."_

_Michael found himself at a loss of words, he could only come up with a question that had been probing him. "Who are __you anyway?"_

"_A friend."_

Michael awoke with a start, the dream dispersing the moment he opened his eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying not to let the emptiness of his heart devour him in grief and fear. There was so much buzzing around his head that he could never separate the reality from the falsehood of Bishop's lies and experiments. It was one thing to see pictures of shadows and blurs that seemed familiar and another to see the hard biting realism of his life thus far. Despite his predicament as being held in laboratories, constantly experimented on, he knew that somewhere out there he had someone who at least cared for him. He was what Bishop labeled as an, "Intentional Amnesias" - whatever that meant. All he knew was that the memories of his life and past were blocked and it didn't take him long to figure out it was Bishop's doing.

He shifted his weight slightly to sit up, but instantly regretted it. Immense pain exploded from the right side of his body, particularly his hip and shoulder. He let out a strangled cry and laid back down much to his dismay.

"You're awake."

At the sound of the voice, Michael turned his head to the source and his eyes widened. A woman, somewhat familiar came to his side, her expression sympathetic and relieved. She had vibrant red hair, green eyes and pale skin, her figure a little on the slim side. His eyes studied her, trying to put a name with thee face. He was sure he had met her.

"April." she offered in a soft voice. "I'm the woman who found you and brought you to my home. Do you remember?"

No response.

Michael pushed aside his emotions and curiosity of his visitor and gazed at his surrounding. He had suddenly realized he was in a place he could not recognize in the slightest. By the look of the strange devices and tools scattered around metal tables and computers, he assumed he was in some sort of lab. At the thought, panic flared through his chest and he let out a whimper. He didn't want to be an experiment, he didn't want to join any league, he didn't want to end up dead like the alien creatures seen in Bishop's lab. Just thinking about it all made him quiver from head to toe, a desire to get out of there starting to over take him. Instead, it seemed fear was the dominate and all he could do was lie there and whimper like a baby.

"Michael." it was more of a statement than a question. The woman - April, leaned forward and touched his forehead with her hand.

A warmth immediately engulfed him at the touch of her skin against his. He settled down, his panic subsiding and a calming wave crashing against his soul and mind. A sigh of content escaped his lips and he let his eyes meet her welcoming gaze.

"What happened?"

She smiled softly, running her thumb over his forehead. "You blacked out do to lack of blood and pain."

"Is that why I hurt so much?"

"Well, you were shot by Bishop's men." April said. "We were able to get out the bullets that were imbedded within you."

Michael wrinkled his forehead, grimacing in the process as he strained to listen to her words. "We?"

"Yes." she answered. "You're staying in the home of some of my friends."

He simply stared at her as if trying to decipher a complicated equation. "Huh?" he glanced around wearily. "I don't like labs... I wanna get outta here. He'll find me, you're in danger! I can't - "

"No harm will come to you, Michael. You're safe here." April said solemnly. "I'll go get my friends... but I'll have to warn you... they aren't exactly human."

Michael looked at her. "I can handle it... I bet you I've seen worse."

April opened her mouth to respond on his remark, but clamped it shut. She decided to ask him about his past another time. At the moment, his life was most important thing right now. With a second glance at the teen, April headed out of the lab, the sounds of shouting and yelling greeting her ears before she fully disappeared beyond the door.

He watched her leave, letting out a sigh of content at finally being left alone for a little bit. His mind replayed parts of the dream, taking in what the strange messenger had said to him. These people...or these creatures that he was soon to meet are his brothers and he said they needed help. Michael wasn't sure where to start and how, he didn't even know how to help himself. For all he knew, they could shut him out without a second thought, I mean, who would blame them?

Imagination took over as he tried to picture just what her friends would look like. He really hoped they were somewhat nicer than the creatures he met with in the labs of Bishop's base. Although, he didn't hold anything against them for it, I mean, after all he was still a human himself as much as he knew. The only question that had never been truly answered by Bishop was how come he was experimented on if he was as normal as Bishop.

"_Strap him tight." _

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Bishop gave an eerie grin. "Let's just say you have become a part of a very important experiment that I have wanted to perform for a very long time."_

_On the lab table across the room, Michael caught sight of a green arm attached to a three fingered hand._

"Michael!" April shouted, shaking him slightly as she came into the lab. "Don, what's wrong with him?!"

Donnie came around the table, staring at the teenager. He was trembling uncontrollably, his eyes flickering into the back of his head. "He's having a seizure! We need to stabilize him! Casey, Leo help me lower him to the ground."

Together, the three hefted the thrashing boy to the floor, making sure not to hurt him in the process. April folded up a towel and placed it under Michael's head as to prevent him from smacking his skull against the hard stone floor.

"_Mi...l...glo." a figure stood over him, shaped out by a glaring light._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Mi..h...ang..lo" it repeated. "Michel...glo." more loudly it said. "Michelang..lo! Michelangelo!" and again. It came closer, roaring against his ears. "MICHELANGELO!"_

Donnie worked quickly and silently. He turned Michael onto his side, watching intently as the seizure slowed to a stop. The teen convulsed one last time, his insides squealing in protest causing a wave of vomit from his mouth.

"Someone get a towel or napkin or something." Donnie said, pulling Michael to rest on his back now that everything was over. He noticed him gasping for breath, his throat bubbling because lack of oxygen seeping through. Without a second thought, Donnie gently stuck his finger down the teen's mouth, clearing any saliva or vomit that was blocking the air passageway. "Can you hear me?!"

Michael slowly nodded, his eyes drooping, but lips trembling as his speech stuttered. "M-Mi-Mi- Michael. Michelang..lo. Michelangelo." he kept mumbling the name over and over.

"What did he say?!" Raph interrupted, not sure if he heard right. He bent down, snapping his fingers. "Hey kid! Kid, snap outta of it! Donnie - what the hell?"

"The seizure took a lot out of him." came the explanation. "He needs rest."

"What could've cause this?" April asked, cleaning up the vomit with a wet cloth.

"Michelangelo..."

"A traumatic experience, a thought he had, a fear... anything." Donnie said.

"I don't care what caused it, I wanna know how he knew my brother's name!" Raph exclaimed, breathing heavily, his temper boiling.

"Michelangelo..."

"Shut up!" Raph screamed. "SHUT - UP!"

"RAPH!" Leo shouted, restraining his brother. "Raph, cool it! Control yourself!"

Raph suddenly cried out, spinning around and knocking things from a table nearby, barely flinching as the objects clattered to the floor loudly. The racket, caused Michael to snap from his slumber, sitting up from shock at the loudness of the clanging. He panted heavily, trying to steady his breathing. The shadow, the shape, the name... it was all out of some weird SciFi phenomenon.

_Michelangelo._ he mouthed, staring unblinking in the direction of Raph. The red clad turtle turned to face him, his body soaking in the light in the room, making him appear as a shadow of sorts. Michael squinted, reaching out to him.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter stepped into the room, his eyes darting from his red clad son, to Donnie holding the trembling human and back to Raph. "What has happened?"

"He's had a seizure, sensei." Donnie explained. "He's conscious... but barely."

"I want to speak with the child," Splinter spoke, his eyes on Michael. He gave his three sons a piercing gaze. "_Alone_."

Leo bowed respectfully, pulling a grumbling, but confused Raph out of the room. Donnie layed Michael back on the table with Casey's help. He motioned April and Casey to exit and with a glance back at his father, departed the lab to give them privacy.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please leave some reviews for the starving author!_

_Next Up: Into the mind  
Splinter finds out more about the mysterious teen boy and how exactly he ties into his deceased son and Bishop.  
_

_-Michelle_


End file.
